Understanding Billy
by LycoX
Summary: A surprising revelation is learned of while in Trini's basement.


**Understanding Billy**

 **Disclaimer: I _LOVED_ the new Power Rangers movie, alright? I freaking loved it so damned much and I really and truly hope we get the next 5 or 6 or 7 movies that's been mentioned for being a possibility. Hell, I'd love to see this team in a Power Rangers tv series of their own. Much like how RPM was essentially its own little separate universe. And I am kind of hoping we get Trini/Billy moments like in the original show with these films. But even if we don't, there's always fanfiction! As always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

* * *

If there is one thing the team could agree on in the months since becoming friends and Power Rangers, it was that Billy was sometimes hard to understand when he got going about something Science like. Sure, Zordon and Alpha 5 could understand him but they were aliens and smart as Hell so it was only natural they would. Or so Zack reasoned anyway! Which had gotten him an eyeroll or two from Kim and Trini as well while Jason just shook his head with a smile on his lips. Kim had personally found it hilarious as Hell to see Billy confuse Amanda and Harper with a crap load of facts after the two decided to try and be mean to him despite the fact she herself hadn't a clue of what he was talking about. Billy would even tell her later that it was one way he learned to deal with mean people as most of the time it got them to leave him alone. And currently, all five Rangers were down in Trini's basement with the hope that the monster maker known as Finster wouldn't send any monsters to attack in his quest to find the Zeo Crystal after he'd shown up a few weeks later following Rita's defeat. Which had been re-located deep under the Command Center for safety reasons.

Something Zack could swear he felt ten times more energy flowing through him and around the Command Center after that happened. Trini's parents weren't quite sure what to make of her new found friends while her brothers loved the heck out of them. Especially after Jason had unintentionally got them into Martial Arts thanks to the fact he was taking a few classes to better defend himself in battles at the local youth center in town. Something he was trying to get the others to do as well with varying degrees of success. Trini's mother wasn't exactly fond of Billy due to the fact that he was often the reason the basement ended up being a complete wreck thanks to his experiments whenever he brought any over. Her dad however had taken it as a challenge to find ways to fortify the basement after each Billy moment had happened. Thinking it would go along way in helping prevent problems from outside forces like the weather in the future. His line of thinking made Trini's mother roll her eyes over and scoff over the whole thing while Billy was just happy the man was thinking like that to begin with. Leading to Trini briefly wondering if the two were conspiring together before deciding to leave that line of thinking well enough alone. None of the team was sure what Billy had brought down to the basement this time either.

At least until he took the cloth off of his miniature cannon that seemed to be colored with each of their Ranger colors in various areas. "Alright… I hate to tell ya this man, but cannons have been around for a long time now." Informed Zack and getting an elbow for it from a glaring Kim.

"I know! Believe me, I totally know!" Began Billy excitedly.

He then launched into an explanation of why he had chosen to go with a cannons and what he had decided to do with it and how it could be used for future battles. Unfortunately, none of the Rangers had a clue what he was saying due to how wordy his explanation was. Their eyes could be seen glazed over until Billy finally finished explaining things. "Well? What do you guys think!?"

"Uhh..." Began Jason.

"We uhh..." Added Kim.

"Dude, sorry, but we didn't understand a word you just said."

Billy's shoulders slumped at that as a sigh escaped Trini. "Basically, he's modified the mini-cannon to go even faster with its firing. Creating even more friction with the chances of even greater damage and he wants to build a bigger version that could be used for us in battles. Whether that's for our regular use or for the Megazord's is up in the air at the moment due to all the possibilities the idea has." Explained the Yellow Ranger.

Causing everyone there to look at her in shock. "You… You understood that, Crazy Girl!?" Zack asked in disbelief.

Disbelief that was shared by Jason, Kim, and Billy himself to a certain extent. Though he was looking more excited then anything else. "What? Like its hard?" She asked with a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders.

Her friends and team mates were looking at her in a new light after that. "You're a lot smarter then you let on, aren't ya?" Asked Zack with a grin as he looked at her.

She ducked her head to avoid the blush that was clearly present as Jason and Kim were both smiling happily and proudly at her. "So, wanna see it in action?"

Everyone turned to the excited looking Billy who looked like he wanted to start bouncing up and down if he was the type to do that. "Go for it!" Jason said with two thumb's up.

An action mirrored by everyone else. A cheer went up from the Blue Ranger as he lit the fuse and then found himself, along with the others being flung backwards thanks to the shockwave of the cannon going off and rattling the entire house. "Whoa!" Shouted Zack excitedly.

"Now that was awesome!" Crowed the boy as he got up, not even caring if what he landed on had hurt him any.

"I gotta agree with him, man. And I'm sure Zordon will let us use it. But uhh… Maybe as a last resort?" Jason suggested with a wince as he pointed towards the hole in the wall. And upon closer inspection, seemed to have caused a hole in the house next door.

Everyone's eyes were wide at the large hole in the wall and some of them were pretty sure they could hear a car alarm in the distance. "How far do you think that thing went?" Wondered Kim curiously despite herself.

"WILLIAM CRANSTON!" Came the bellow from Trini's mother from upstairs.

"Oh boy. I think testing, a lot of testing is gonna be needed before Zordon will probably let us use this." Realized Billy as that was a little too much power!

"I'll help with that, Billy." Trini told him eagerly and the fact she told him that made him happy as Hell.

As no way was she gonna pass up on something like that! Her willingness to help him out would even cement quite a deep bond between the two as well over time. Often helping provide a more simple translation for the others when Billy really got going. The group would even learn later on that the cannon ball had gone over ten miles until it found a home in Amanda, Kim's former friend's car. Something she'd get a good laugh out of for that matter as well. Zordon and Alpha, while hesitant about Billy's idea, did approve of it and decided it was better for the Zords to each have a cannon that shot a beam of energy out instead of a cannon ball. Or as Kim privately liked to call it 'The Special Beam Cannon' due to a little something she'd been into when she was a few years younger. Of course, per Zordon's ruling, it would only be used as a last resort. Thus seeing the special label of 'Last Resort Only' being made and placed underneath the button.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, I hope folks enjoy this! I would have had this up earlier today but I had work unfortunately. I may do a sequel to this as well where the 'Last Resort' gets used. Hell, I might even do a 'Possibilities' fic for Power Rangers like I do for Arrow, Flash, Girl Meets World, and Teen Wolf. But we'll see what happens.**


End file.
